


Vibrator Play encore

by impulse_baker



Series: Introduction to Advanced Kinks (Professor!Verse) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, College Student Dean, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porny pornography of pornographic fun, Praise Kink, Professor Castiel, Spanking, Sub Dean, Teacher Castiel, Top Cas, Vibrator, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Dean gets a part in the theater's production of the well-known play In the Next Room, also known as the Vibrator Play. What happens when he invites his professor, who he just so happens to be having regular sex with, to see him take a vibe up his behind on stage?Or... the one where Cas gets some fun ideas from his combined jealousy and Dean's colorful acting skills.





	1. Audition Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, but I would advise reading part 1 of the series, His(sex)story 101 to get a feel for Dean and Cas' relationship. There are also some references to the other fic so if that's something you care about, check out part 1.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You think I got the part?”

“Dean are you kidding me? That bubble butt was made for the stage! The director couldn’t get enough. Lead role, guaranteed.”

Dean glared at Charlie in his best attempt to scold her but he broke into a laugh when she tried imitating the director drooling over him.

“Fuck you. I’m more than a pretty face.”

“Never said anything about your face!” She laughed.

“I hate you. I hope you don’t get a part.”

“I’m definitely getting a part. Redheads are a commodity in theater. Casting directors go crazy for us.”

“Hey Charlie?”

“What?”

“I hate you.”

The two of them had just gotten out of an audition for the popular _Vibrator Play_ their university was putting on. They had gone to see it their freshman year and loved it, and as juniors they finally had a chance to be part of it.

“But seriously, do you think I’ll get the part?” Dean asked with as much seriousness as he could muster with his best friend.

“I don’t know. Your audition was awesome, but I don’t think the doctor role suits you.”

“But I love his character!”

“No, you just want to pretend you’re Doctor Sexy.”

Dean huffed at her incredulously, despite the fact that she was spot on. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of being right.

“But no reason to stress about it. It’s over, we’ll find out if we made it or not on Thursday. Come on, let’s get some donuts, I haven’t eaten since we had pizza last night. I’m starving.”

  


Thursday afternoon, Dean and Charlie made their way to the Performing Arts building to see if they had gotten the roles. There were two other people already staring at the list, running their fingers up and down the columns, exclaiming at who got what. Dean’s eyes went straight to the role of the doctor, but to his disappointment it had been given to some guy named Aaron Bass. He skimmed the list to see if his name was even on it, but before he could Charlie was punching him on the shoulder.

“Dean, you got the role of the main husband! And guess who your beautiful wife is?” She exclaimed in a sing song voice.

“What? But isn’t he supposed to be kind of an older dude?”

“Yeah but come on! His part is hilarious! He’s so stupid, you’ll be great!”

“I can’t tell if that was an insult or a compliment…”

Charlie laughed. “Well we’re an onstage couple, which is going to be super awkward. So this is going to be great! I can’t wait!”

 

Once rehearsals started, Dean had to admit, he liked getting into his role. It was fun to be someone totally different that himself. And even the guy, Aaron, playing the part he wanted was really good. Charlie was having a ball getting to know the other cast members, particularly a short blonde named Jo who was playing her friend in the show.

 

The cast was having dinner together one night after rehearsal and the subject of the play came up.

“It’s crazy to think that you used to be able to go to the doctor and they’d give you an orgasm and be like ‘Okay hope you feel better, come back next week so I can get you off!’.” Jo mused.

“Yeah, but it’s not like they related it to anything sexual. That’s why once people started figuring out how great it would be in porn, they stopped using it for treatments.” Lisa supplied.

“I say fuck that. Bring back vibrator therapy. Maybe our society would have better luck if people weren’t sexually oppressed.” Charlie said in between bites of fries.

“Our women would definitely be happier.” Benny chuckled.

“Hey now, vibrators aren’t sex specific. Dudes use them, too. Tell him, Dean!” Charlie looked indignant at Benny’s comment, being the advocate for social change that she was. Benny raised an amused eyebrow at him, waiting for him to agree with her, while Aaron had paused in his eating and was shyly trying not to look at him. Dean wasn’t closeted by any means, and he was proud of his sexual openness, but that didn’t mean he liked to shout it from the rooftops or flaunt it to whoever would listen.   
“So? Dean? Tell me what it’s like for a brother such as yourself to use a vibrator.” Benny drawled out. He could tell he wasn’t being hateful or anything, but it was still an uncomfortable tone.

“Find out for yourself, man.” Dean grumbled into his burger.

“So uh...are you...umm...like, gay?” Aaron was failing in his attempt to look nonchalant about his question and Dean felt sympathy for him. He remembered what it was like when he first came out and was eager to meet anyone else who shared his sexuality.

“No, I’m not gay. I’m bi.”

“Perfect 3 on the Kinsey scale, if I’ve ever seen one.” Charlie sounded proud and the look on her face made Dean laugh. He could always count on her to back him up, so it was only fair that he speak up for her when called upon.

There was something on Aaron’s face that Dean couldn’t quite make out, but he didn’t fail to notice how he would shyly smile up at him from his meal. He would have to take special care not to lead the poor guy on. Not that he was seeing anyone exclusively...well...he wasn’t sure. But still. He wasn’t interested.

“Anyway, like I was saying…” Charlie continued her spiel about vibrators the rest of their dinner and Dean scrolled through his assignments on his phone, having heard her monologue so many times before. He saw that there was a new history assignment posted and he opened the instructions. His professor, Dr. Collins wanted them to write an essay comparing the origins and evolutions of Eastern and Western traditions’ mythologies. He sighed. He would need to get to work on it right away. It had nothing at all to do with him wanting to particularly impress his professor. Not at all. He just wanted a good grade. Not to mention it actually was an interesting topic. If Dr. Collins would be impressed with his intelligence, well then, that would just be a plus.

 

He spent the rest of the night doing research for his paper, getting his sources, putting together a tentative bibliography. He worked long into the night until he figured he needed to go to bed if he wanted to wake up for his 9a.m. class the next morning. He showered, brushed his teeth and put on his boxers to sleep. He was going to crawl under his covers but then decided to risk having some fun. He opened his laptop up again and typed out an email to Dr. Collins.

 

_Dr. Collins,_

 

_Would it be alright if I come to your office tomorrow after your last class? I had a question about the essay you assigned._

 

_Thank you,_

_Dean Winchester_

 

He was about to hit send but a stroke of playful - kind of stupid - genius hit him. He went back and edited the email.

 

_Dr. Collins,_

 

_Would it be alright if I came in your office tomorrow after your last class? I had a question about the essay you assigned._

 

_Thank you,_

_Dean Winchester_

 

He read it over, with a satisfied smirk on his face, and hit send. He went to sleep with the anticipation of possibility for the next day.


	2. I'm Inviting You to See Me Take a Vibe Up the Booty, Doc

Dean checked his email first thing in the morning when he woke up, and he wasn’t disappointed.

 

_Dean,_

 

_Certainly. I’d be happy to help in any capacity I can._

 

_Best,_

_Castiel Collins_

 

The response he got obviously had nothing to do with him deciding to forego wearing boxers underneath his joggers, or with picking the particularly well fitted black shirt to wear under his unbuttoned blue flannel. He was of course aware that his brilliant professor could be totally oblivious to his meaning, but he didn’t mind going through the process of enlightening him. They had only had sex a handful of times since the first time a few weeks ago on his birthday, always meeting in his office after classes. It was always mind blowingly amazing and Dean certainly was coming to really appreciate his professor’s office, but he found himself fantasizing about a different setting. One with a bed. And a room. A _bedroom_ , one might say. But Dean didn’t want to tamper with something that was just fine as it was, for fear of ruining it, so he enjoyed his orgasm and went on his way.

  


Dean was nestled against Cas’ bare chest on the couch after two consecutive, and equally satisfying, orgasms. The professor was running his hands along Dean’s arm absentmindedly, talking about his day, something they were increasingly doing in their post-coital comfort.

 

“Oh, I wanted to let you know how impressed I was with your recent analysis essay of Japanese expansion in comparison to the Europeans. I must say, your papers are always refreshingly original to read in the midst of so many other essays repeating the same things. Personally, I think that the remnants of shogun pride…” Castiel continued to speak and Dean was content to lay there, listening to his ever-interesting thoughts on history, preening himself every time the professor pointed out a clever point Dean had made in his essay or any time he complimented his writing skills.

The contented bubble they were in was disturbed when Dean’s phone buzzed too many times to be ignored. With a huff and apologetic look at Castiel, he made a move to get up to retrieve his phone, but the older man pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder and got up himself to get the phone from where it was on the desk. He handed it to Dean and then resumed his position behind him.

 

_Queen Charlie Bradbury: I made stir fry, if you want to eat before rehearsal,_

_Queen Charlie Bradbury: With grilled chicken._

_Queen Charlie Bradbury: And noodles._

_Queen Charlie Bradbury: Also, I was talking to Aaron earlier today and look out because the poor kid is kinda into you. And I’m pretty sure you’re too far gone on Dr. Dreamy Professor McSexy Pants to want to try dating him, so just a heads up to your oblivious ass._

_Queen Charlie Bradbury: Also, he seems to be under the impression that Lisa wants in, too. And as long as we’re playing Clue, I think Benny wants a piece, too. *BOW CHICKA WOW WOW*_

He sighed and thanked her for the offer but let her know that he would eat leftovers once he got home, and that he would talk to her when he picked her up to go to rehearsal. He knew Aaron was interested and he felt bad but the only thing that really got his attention anymore was crystal blue eyes, chapped lips and messy dark hair that wore a tan trench coat over slacks and a fitted button down shirt.

He thought he felt Cas’ body stiffen behind him, but he could’ve imagined it.

He was thankful Charlie texted him when she had though, because he would have surely lost track of time cuddl – _laying_ with Dr. Collins.

“What are you rehearsing for?”

Dean should have felt weird that Castiel read his texts over his shoulder but he didn’t really care. Except for the part where his best friend called the man who was currently spooned around him _Dr. Dreamy Professor McSexy Pants_.

“The Vibrator Play. It’s a comedy, mostly, about how vibrator therapy used to be a treatment available to women.”

“It sounds interesting. When is it?”

“Thursday is opening night actually…you should come. If you want.”

“I have a board meeting Thursday evening. I’m assuming there will be other showings?”

“Yeah uh, Friday and Saturday at 7p.m.”

“I look forward to seeing you perform then. I'll come to the Saturday show.”

 

 

All during rehearsal Dean fought with himself as part of his mind was telling him that inviting Castiel to see the show was a huge mistake and that he was going to make a fool of himself and turn him completely off and that it was going to be a disaster. The other voice was saying that this was his chance to show the professor that Dean was talented, that he had range, that he was interesting. While the desire to impress the man was strong, the voice of fear and anxiety was much louder. _Fuck. I might as well have just told him, I'm inviting you to see me take a vibrator up my ass, teach, that sounds like something you'd like, right?_


	3. The Play and the Encore

Saturday was anxiety inducing for Dean. The previous two nights had gone very well and the turnout was encouraging, selling out for both shows. He knew that Dr. Collins was planning on attending that night and it gave Dean an equally exhilarating and terrifying rush of adrenaline when he stepped onto the stage at his cue. It certainly helped that he couldn’t see any of the audience members’ faces and he delivered his performance brilliantly until the intermission. When the show resumed, it started on his scene he had alone with Aaron. In the play, Dean’s character expresses his curiosity about the treatment that his wife is receiving that is so noticeably improving her “humors”. The doctor administering the treatment, Aaron’s character, then agrees to provide the same treatment to Dean to see if it would have any beneficial effects on him as well. He strips down to his underwear on stage and leans over the operating table and then Aaron disappears behind a blanket that he has draped over Dean’s backside. He loves this part because of the comedic element he gets to extend but also to try and send the message to men that there may be sexual experiences that hold infinite promise that they just haven’t tried yet. He yelps and squirms and protests but then slips into blissful acquiescence as per the script and it earns the expected laughs.

At the end of the play the cast bowed and thanked everyone for coming and when the lights come on Dean can see that they had a full house again. He and the rest of the cast go to their dressing rooms to quickly change out of their costumes before making their way out of the auditorium to talk to the audience. As soon as he exited, he saw Dr. Collins clad in that horrible trench coat talking to one of the play directors, who seemed all too interested in what the professor had to say. Dean wanted to go talk to him, but also didn’t want to interrupt or seem to clingy so he turned to talk to someone else, _anyone else_. People passing him clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him and commended him for his performance.

“Wonderful show.”

Dean turned to look at the source of the familiarly warm voice. “Thank you. I’m um, glad you could make it.”

“As am I. I certainly wouldn’t have wanted to miss it, especially after seeing what I would have missed out on.”

Dean smiled nervously. It was weird that despite the intimate way he got to know the man in front of him, he still found himself getting flustered looking into those blue eyes.

Dr. Collins smiled back and handed Dean his program and he swore his eyes darkened. “See you soon, Dean.” He took a step back before turning and leaving a stunned (and kind of turned on) Dean standing there. Curiously, he opened the program and looked at where there was an address scribbled out in his professor’s distinct handwriting.

_1809 Lazarus Dr_

_I’ll be waiting_

 

His heart was suddenly beating a million beats per minute. He looked around where his other cast mates were standing around speaking to various curious audience members. He knew he couldn’t just leave right at that moment because he would need to help with cleanup and that wouldn’t start until the lingering audience had cleared out. That didn’t look like it was happening soon. Fuck. He racked his brain for ways to leave. He didn’t want to keep Dr. Collins waiting any more than he wanted to wait. _Orrrr maybe I want to make him wait. Maybe I want to make him get all worked up and excited. That could only go well for me. Or not. Actually, maybe not._

He found Charlie in the crowd and waited for her to be done talking before he showed her the program. Her eyes went wide and she smiled, open mouthed at Dean.

“Holy cow! Dean. This is next level crap right here! What are you still doing here? Go! Tall, dark, and handsome is waiting!”

“I can’t leave until we’ve cleaned up and shit and –”

“Shut up. Don’t worry, I’ve got your back. If anyone asks I’ll say you had to go visit your goldfish at the hospital.”

He gave her his best bitchface and then scrubbed his hand down his face.

“I’m just kidding, god. I’ll give some legit excuse for why you couldn’t stay, just go, and fulfill your heart’s desire. And then you have to tell me everything! Well, not _everything_ but you know what I mean!”

Dean lovingly punched the redhead in the shoulder. “I love you, red, you’re the best. Have a good night!”

 

When Dean pulled into the driveway of the address he saw that there were two lights on in the house, but in the darkness, he couldn’t really tell how big or nice the place was. This was probably for the best. He didn’t need to be intimidated and adding to his already buzzing nerves.

He rang the doorbell and almost immediately he was greeted by his professor, who was, much to Dean’s disappointment, still dressed in his usual business attire.

“Hello, Dean. Please, come in.”

“Hi Dr. Collins.”

The older man smiled lightly. “Dean, I prefer you call me Castiel outside of the classroom.” Then he looked away in what Dean could only describe as uncharacteristic, but endearing nevertheless, bashfulness. He looked back up and still had that small smile on his face. “Or you could just call me Cas, if you’d rather. I quite like it when you shorten my name.”

This one, simple admission dissolved all of Dean’s nervousness. He felt the tension leave his shoulders and he smiled as he stepped across the threshold of _Cas’_ house. “Ok, Cas.”

He followed him into the kitchen, which he noted was laid out rather like that of one of those sets for the kitchens on Food Network.

“Do you like to cook?”

Castiel looked around as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. “I enjoy _trying_ , though I’m not very good. What about you?”

Dean shrugged, leaning against island. “Yeah, and I guess I’m pretty good, or at least that’s what I’m told. I make a mean burger for sure.”

There was an awkward beat of silence that passed between the two of them, as if they were both unsure of how to move on, knowing what they wanted, but not knowing how to get there.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Umm, yeah a beer, if you’ve got it.”

The older man cocked a testing eyebrow at this.

“Relax, Cas I’m 21. You gave me the best present, if you remember.”

That must have been the right thing to say because Castiel crossed the distance between them to stand directly in front of him.

“Yes, how could I forget? Tell me, Dean. What were your expectations when you came here?”

“I umm… I don’t know, I just thought we’d you know, have sex or something.” The latter part of the sentence was mumbled under his breath as he averted his eyes, feeling weird saying it out in the open.

“Dean. I didn’t catch that. Please speak up.”

Knowing that he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he did as Cas wanted he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was hoping you wanted me to come here so that we could have sex.”

Barely audible Castiel whispered close to Dean’s lips. “May I touch you, Dean?”

“Yes, please.”

Their lips collided and Dean let Castiel’s tongue explore with abandon, allowing him to take control of the kiss. His arms wound up around the older man’s shoulders to pull him closer. Cas pulled apart and guided the two of them up the stairs to his bedroom. He turned the lights on and then gently pushed Dean to the edge of the bed.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Impala.”

“Good boy. Now, take your clothes off, fold them and put them on my dresser. Then I want you to bend over my bed and present that beautiful ass to me. Once you’ve done that, wait for me.” Cas left the room, which was a little weird for Dean, but he obeyed and did exactly as he was told. Bent over the bed like that made his anticipation grow and his skin was buzzing alive with wonder of what kind of surprise Cas had planned.

He didn’t hear the man return but the gentle hand on his backside let him know he was back.

“Beautiful.” He leant down to whisper again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Safe word?”

“Impala.”

“Perfect.”

He heard the cap of something snap and he tried to focus on relaxing his body, knowing that it will make everything easier and much more enjoyable for the both of them. A cold finger pushed passed his tight ring of muscle with a degree of ease and he was rewarded with a hum of approval. Another finger joined in almost immediately and the stretch pulled a small moan out of him. This was a bit soon for them to already be getting to this. Cas usually liked to play with him a bit before he got to the main event but he wasn’t opposed. He knew whatever they did, Cas would make it good.

The fingers missed his prostate each time, not curving or pulling the way Cas usually liked to torture him with. They just went in and out, scissoring, until they were pulled out altogether. Dean was tempted to look back to see what was going on when he didn’t hear fabric rustling to indicate that Castiel was taking his pants off, but he had learned to know better. He had to trust Cas. He was rewarded when what he assumed was a slicked-up plug, was pushed inside him, thrust against his prostate and staying there. He grunted at the unexpected force and now constant presence against that sensitive bundle of nerves. His breathing became a bit harder, but he tried to slow it down to focus on what was going on.

“I enjoyed the show tonight Dean, but I didn’t appreciate your teasing, you know I don’t like a brat.”

“What do you mean?”

 _SMACK_. A hand cracked down on his left ass cheek and he shifted back.

“What do you mean, _sir_?”

“Much better. I was talking about your little overacting with the doctor.” _SMACK_. “Don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing.” _SMACK_. “You knew good and well I would be in the audience.” _SMACK_. “You knew I would be watching while another man brought you pleasure.” _SMACK_. “You knew it would drive me mad to hear you moan and whine and see you struggle and come to completion while being powerless to do anything about it.” _SMACK_. “Did you like it when that other man touched you?” _SMACK_. “I know you thought of me. Because only I can get those beautifully desperate sounds out of you.” _SMACK._

“I’m sorry, sir!” He was gasping now from the sheer force that he administered with each blow. He wasn’t used to this abrupt onslaught of punishment, but he wasn’t opposed to it.

“So you acknowledge what you did?” _SMACK_. “You agree that you were exaggerating to vex me?” _SMACK_. “I think you knew what would happen. I think you knew the punishment, but you did it anyway to drive me wild.” _SMACK_. “You _wanted_ this punishment. Am I right, Dean?”

“Yes sir! Yes you’re right, I want this, I wanted you to see me like that on stage!”

 _SMACK_. “Well you chose wrong.”

 _SMACK_. “No one.”

 _SMACK_. “Gets to see you.”

 _SMACK_. “Like that.”

 _SMACK_. “Except.”

 _SMACK_. “Me.”

 _SMACK_. “Understand?”

“Yes! Yes sir, I understand!” He was breathless now, hurrying to respond, lest Dr. Collins take a delayed reaction as a sign of resistance.

Large warm hands smoothed over his sensitive and red flesh. “Good boy. But you understand I still have to punish you, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. I believe the punishment should fit the offense, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmm. So, since you seem to enjoy putting on such a show, we’re going to recreate the show, right here. Do you understand? I want you to recite your lines from a scene of my choice. You may not stop unless I give you express permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

Cas blindfolded him with a soft strip of fabric, and then Dean heard the flipping of pages behind him. Would he be spanked with a stack of programs? Dr. Collins seemed to have a liking for using printed material for unconventional uses.

“We are going to begin with the scene that starts off with your character, Mr. Daldry returning after a walk with Mrs. Givings. Ready?”

“Yes sir.”

“I must be a very inconsistent person! I like to be wet and then I like to be dry and then I like to be wet again!”

Dean knew exactly which scene this was and just as he opened his mouth to speak a powerful vibration began a surging assault of his prostate.

“ _Ohhh fuck!”_

 _SMACK_. “I don’t believe that is the correct line, Dean. Do you need a reminder?”

“No, no I remember.” He knew exactly what his line was but he was having trouble getting the words out as he could feel the tip of what turned out to actually be a large vibrator, pulse and twist and turn and vibrate maddeningly inside his ass, never leaving his prostate.

“Dean?”

“You are very healthy and robust. I could barely keep up with you.”

He could hear a hum of approval from behind him. They exchanged lines a few more times before Dean felt something thin, firm and smooth graze over the shaft of his forgotten cock. His breath hitched and he cut himself off in the middle of his line. This was clearly a mistake when the grazing stopped and was replaced with a swift, sharp, and somehow light smack against the head of his leaking dick.

“Please continue, Dean.”

“Excellent.” The vibrations went down in intensity only slightly, but after the long abuse the difference felt like relief.

“I gave Mr. Daldry a tour of the grounds. We got wet.”

“I don’t want you catching cold. The baby mustn’t catch cold at this age.”

“You know I’m healthy as an ox. If only more of my milk would come in. Oh, excuse me, Mr. Daldry that is not polite to mention in mixed company.”

“Are you adver – ” Suddenly the vibrations went up to an overwhelming speed and Dean could feel the heat coiling in his gut. The varying gentle and sharp attention his member was receiving was only serving to push him closer to the edge. “Sir, sir please!”

Every sensation simultaneously stopped and he audibly sobbed. Then five swift blows were snapped against each of his upper thighs. “You seem to be having trouble following directions tonight, Dean. You remember that you of course may not cum until I have allowed it, right?”

“Yes, yes sir.” Dean’s body was shaking and he couldn’t even try to compose himself.

“I’m going to hit you with the riding crop three more times on the right side and four more times on the left and as soon as the left hit lands, you are to resume. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

All at once the vibrator came back to life and the thin leather came down on him. He counted in his head and as soon as he felt the burn of the fourth hit he took a deep breath and continued. “Are you advertising for a nurse?”

“Indeed, we are.”

He sucked in a breathe to be able to get through his next series of lines, a rather long paragraph. “Our housekeeper recently lost her baby and I believe she still has plentiful milk –”

He hadn’t even noticed Cas settle in the space between the bed and Dean’s body but at the end of his sentence there was a firm grip around his cock and hot breathe against it. “I believe I could milk out a plentiful amount out of you, Dean.” A wet heat engulfed him and the suction nearly sent him tumbling over the edge. He balled his fists and threw his head back, trying to maintain control of himself.

“Perhaps she could help though we don’t want to lose her services, she is very upstanding and all the rest of it, very hard to find, a gem.”

Cas released his member and smacked a hand against the vibrator lodged in his ass, making Dean yelp in between sentences, making Dean have to stave off his orgasm for the third time. Cas took Dean back into his mouth and slid him all the way to the back of his throat with ease, swallowing around the head several times while dragging the riding crop along the underside of his balls, grazing against the taint before landing three smacks.

Dean buried his face in the bed sheets, trying so hard to keep going but between trying to keep from blowing his load down Cas’ tightening throat for the fourth time and trying to stop sobbing, he was breathless. “Please, sir, please, oh fuck, please let me cum!”

Castiel hollowed out his cheeks and popped off, turning the attention of the riding crop on the deep purple head that was leaking precum. He dragged it down the shaft gently and then landed one sharp hit against the slit, making Dean jerk up away from the hit.

“Finish the rest of your lines, Dean. Finish the rest of this part and I may be swayed to allow you to cum.”

His eyes were clenched shut beneath the blindfold, and he tensed the rest of his body before rushing through the rest of his lines, just trying to reach the end goal of sweet relief. His balls were drawn up painfully against his body from denial of release and both the inside and outside of his ass were throbbing.

“I believe I’ve heard of him. William Givings.” As soon as the last words were spoken, Dean was flipped around and bent over the bed on his back with Castiel pinning him down. The vibrator was powered off and removed, and the blindfold was taken off. “Good boy. Good, beautiful boy. You’re shaking. That’s how desperate you are to cum. You’re doing so perfectly.” He kissed him deep and Dean could taste the faintest traces of his precum in the older man’s mouth. He let out a whimper when Cas disconnected their lips to whisper into his neck. “Can you take a little bit more?”

“ _Cas…”_

“Yes or no, sweet boy. Can you keep going?”

“Yeah. Yes, I’m ok.”

“So perfect.” He nipped lightly at Dean’s pulse point and then made his way over his torso, licking, sucking and biting at the tanned skin, letting bruises flower as evidence that he was there.

“I’m going to spread you out and then tie you to the bed posts, Dean.”

He knew the statement was meant more as a question of whether he was ok with that or not by the way his blue eyes stared into him. “Ok.”

“Good boy.” His smile, however small, was a reward all its own.

Castiel went into his closet and reappeared with long lengths of silk cords. He climbed onto the bed and then repositioned Dean so that his head was at the foot of the bed. Cas gave him a pillow and made sure he was comfortable before tying each of his arms to the posts above him. There was a shorter length of cord left over from the knots on his wrists, which he then tied around each of Dean’s ankles so that his legs were spread in an almost 180degree angle. He experimentally gave each length a tug to make sure it was secure and then he leaned down to kiss Dean again, slotting their lips together in contrastingly sweet contact.

The older man then got up, turning around and laid across Dean’s body in a sixty-nine so that his legs were bracketing Dean’s head and his cock was there for him to take into his mouth. “Use your mouth to get me wet, sweet boy. You can’t use your safe word with your mouth full, so kick your leg against the mattress if it gets to be too much.”

Dean complied enthusiastically, happy to finally get a taste of what he had been denied all night. He groaned around Castiel as the other man’s tongue traced his rim while his fingers curled in and out of him. He blew into the gaping hole, sending a shocked shiver up Dean’s spine. He began fucking into Dean’s mouth and he tried to relax his throat as best he could to take in every thick, hot inch, but in his current position, his saliva started pooling in the back of his throat and try as he might, he couldn’t swallow. He started panicking, feeling an unpleasant choking grip his throat, flailing as much as he could with his restraints, trying to scream to get Castiel off of him. His breathing stopped and he thought he would suffocate but Cas lifted off, scrambling to tilt Dean’s head up to let him comfortably breathe again.

“I don’t like that, I’m sorry, I can’t do that Cas.” He sputtered as Castiel just held his face and told him to hush, kissing his hair and along his cheeks.

“It’s ok Dean. Thank you for telling me to stop. I’m so proud of you. You’re so perfect. It’s ok.” He held him for a while longer until he could breathe again. “We can stop if you’d like, Dean. I’d be happy to stop if it’s too much.”

Dean’s heart sank and he felt tears prick at his eyes, for different reasons this time. Of course Cas would want to stop. Dean couldn’t make him feel good the way he wanted him to. He wasn’t good at anything. But he didn’t want to stop. He wanted Cas to feel good. “I’m sorry, Ca – sir. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good, I can do this, I’m sorry. I’ll get better, we can try – I’m so sorry, please, don’t –”

“Dean. Stop apologizing. I want _you_. For that, I need you to be ok. You’ve made me so happy, you have no idea, so stop apologizing. I just need to make sure you are ok to continue.”

“Yes, sir I can do it.”

“You’re ok?”

“Yes sir.”

Castiel kissed him long and sweet. “So perfect. My perfect, beautiful boy.” Instead of resuming the previous position, the professor crawled down Dean’s body and took his flagging erection into his mouth and began sucking in earnest, bobbing his head, flicking his tongue along the underside, swirling it around the head. He found the vibrator and slid it back inside him, setting it to a low power. Dean didn’t know if it was only a matter of minutes or seconds before Castiel had him back to his former level of utter desperation. “You’re doing so well, doing exactly as I say. So perfect. Not letting yourself cum until I say so.” He was pumping Dean in his fist quickly, watching his face intently, enjoying how his struggle to obey him was etched into every line of his face and every tense muscle. He then switched the vibrator to the second to highest setting, drawing out a shrill moan from the squirming man beneath him. Castiel generously lubed his cock and stroked for several seconds before pulling the toy out and replacing it with his dick, immediately thrusting in and out at a brutal pace.

“Oh fuck, holy shit, sir, oh god!”

Castiel smirked at how easily Dean had taken to his role, how eagerly he abided by the rules he set out for him. He wound one arm around Dean’s waist to hold him in place as he continued the intense assault on the man’s prostate while he used the other hand to massage the vibrator just under Dean’s balls, making his way up over them and then to the deep purple tip. Dean was a panting, begging mess and Castiel relished in the sight.

“Hold on, sweet boy, not until I cum, first. I’ll tell you exactly when you’re allowed to let go. You’re doing so well.”

“Yes sir, mmm _holy fuck, yes!_ ”

“You’re so tight, so hot for me. Mmm feel so good.”

Dean clenched around Castiel’s thick cock, holding off another orgasm and both men moaned.

“Yes, keep doing that. Yes, squeeze around me Dean, just like that. Keep that up and I won’t last much longer. Keep doing that and you’ll be able to cum.”

A few thrusts later and Castiel was emptying himself into Dean. He moved the vibrator away from his dick and stroked it fast and hard, encouraging him to _finally_ let go.

“Cum for me, Dean. Let me see you cum, let me see what you’ve been holding on to.” Dean came with a loud, drawn out groan, spurting thick milky fluid across his own chest, onto Cas’ chin, all over his hand. The relief was so sweet, combined with the professor still shallowly thrusting through his own orgasm. He was starting to come down from the release when without warning the vibrator replaced Castiel’s cock in his ass, on the highest setting yet, plugging his cum inside him and overstimulating his already extremely sensitive prostate. His scream was ripped from his throat when Cas also took his spent cock in his mouth and sucked deep and hard. In seconds he was coming again, this time into the back of Cas’ throat. The man above him didn’t let up until he had somehow came three times in a row. His spine felt like it was on fire, and his limbs were sore from how stiff his body had gone. When the stimulation finally stopped and the vibrator was removed, he felt the cum leak out of his ass. His restraints were removed and then he was a limp mess in Castiel’s arms.

“You were so amazing, Dean. I’ve never seen anything so incredible. You keep surprising me, beautiful boy. So full of surprise.”

Dean found he couldn’t form words, let alone sentences, so he just sighed and nestled further into Castiel’s embrace.

“I’m going to clean us up, give me a minute, I’ll be right back.”

He returned with a warm wash cloth that felt amazing against his sweaty, cum covered skin. Then Cas tucked them both under the covers, peppering gentle kisses wherever he could reach.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“I actually really did enjoy the show tonight.”

“Mmm.”

Castiel chuckled. “You’re very talented.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you came.” Dean managed to sigh contentedly.

“And for the record, I agree with your friend. Your cast mates are lusting after you.”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Go to sleep.”

Castiel laughed and held Dean closer to his chest, rubbing circles into his back. “Ok. Whatever you say, sweet boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea after performing in The Vagina Monologues (you should definitely look it up, it's by Eve Ensler) and getting to have a part in one of the monologues as a moaner. Although (much to my relief, because I'm a weinie) my dreamy professor couldn't make it, I got the idea to project it on Destiel, as I do. Since Dean couldn't be in The Vagina Monologues since it is a play of female identifying actresses, I got the idea to use the same concept in another amazing play that you should look up called In the Next Room (or The Vibrator Play), written by Sarah Ruhl.  
> Anyway, THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoy this. Let me know if this makes you as tingly reading it as it made me feel writing it. *kisses*


End file.
